Dream Thief
Official Description Eric is tossing in his sleep. And his wild dream can only mean one thing - Droon is calling him back. But when Eric, Julie, and Neal arrive, they find that something is very wrong. Someone is stealing dreams! And the people of Droon are getting pretty tired of it. The friends won't rest until they track down the thief. But finding him could be a nightmare... Chapters #Droon Dreams #Wake-up Call #The Cave in the Cliff #Trouble in Paradise #Over the Sea of Trees #On the Last Bridge #The Silent Stones Speak #The Everything King? #Battle in the Branches #Faraway Plot Summary :The book starts with Eric dreaming about a fight with a monster who had kidnapped Keeah. Eric saves Keeah, and is cheered by everybody, even his mother and father. Suddenly he hears a prophecy: The one who strikes the wolf at noon, shall earn a secret wish in Droon... His dream is interrupted by Jabbo, the pie maker. Jabbo has the Eye of the Viper, one of the eyes of the Coiled Viper. Jabbo hears something and says it aloud: "Cha-go...Hakoth-Mal...kala-na-drem...esh-kee-tah..." A wingwolf appears and attacks Eric, when he is woken up by Neal. Eric wakes up with a silvery stone in his hand. Julie and Neal tell him that they had Droon dreams interrupted by Jabbo too. They go to Droon, and are attacked by snakes, and saved by Keeah and Max. They find Galen singing: "O, come to me, my Faraway! Your voice as soft as feathers seems, Come share your wisdom night and day In wondrous visions and dreams." Max tells them that stones like Eric's are only found in the Dark Lands. They are visited by Ortha, the queen of the Bangledorn Forest, who tells them that the animals there, are having dreams of Jabbo too. They go there, and find Twee and Woot, two monkeys, fighting. They catch them, and take them to the Dark Lands with them. Meanwhile, Neal teaches them baseball. Galen sends Flink, his messenger, to tell him when the king and queen are in danger. Galen is called by Flink and leaves. The others journey to the lost temple, where they find Jabbo, and the Hakoth-Mal, who attack them. Jabbo has the Eye in a sword, and when he is angered, he changes into a fierce beast, and accidentally burns Neal's biscuits. He transforms back and throws away the sword. They are attacked by the Hakoth-Mal, who in turn is attacked by Twee and Woot and their friends. They capture the Hakoth-Mal, and it scratches Julie, who strikes back. Eric realizes that that was what the prophecy meant, and falls off a tree. He meets Zara, who tells him that she gives dreams to everybody. He sees a vision of the future, and Zara tells him to help Julie, as she has a power now. The book ends with Julie flying up the rainbow stairs, revealing that her secret wish was always to fly. Category:Books